callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samantha Maxis
I'm suprised no-one has mentioned the obvious Edward-Teddy 'nickname' link. Edward decieved them and murdered them. He is a liar. Teddy is a liar? 08:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) What you just said is not obvious... :At Imdb, there's this actress credited as German Angel on the World at War page. Does this refer to Samantha or what? - Kenny99 02:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : :"the zombies follow the monkey bombs because it reminds them of samantha?" that needs to be deleted because it is both rediculous and sounds very unprofessional. 03:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC)PatriotArrow samantha in kino on the triva for this page it has that she has apparently been seen in a chair in her room has anyone got a link showing this (sorry not signed in forgot password) Another way to prove that samantha is behind all this is on "Ascension" when Tank Dempsey is pack-a-punching a weapon he says "Who knew one girl could cause so much trouble". SerbSkillz00 How do we know Sam and/or Dr. Maxis is dead, Sam could be alive, the teady bear fits in as samantha lost her teddy bear while excaping and her connection to the zomies is though the bear., but she helps all who have a chance battling zombies by dropping power ups, The Mystery Box, and Perks + Pak-a-punch. I mean, if I were Dr. Maxis, I'd tackle fluffy and tell sam to get out of there! P.S The title is Samantha in kino, not Samantha in Ascension SerbSkillz00 -SharpShot717 Well, based on what you said about her helping with the power ups, how do we know she isn't playing a game? I mean like, the board in her room could be like the game board? I know it doesn't prove anything but what little girl would give help to someone that she is trying to kill? GeneralRed 05:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I know this sounds stupid but what if there was someone on the other side of the board? Someone who is fighting sam for control to help the survivors? wHOLEgRAINzOMBIES Power-ups make the game fun.Jason1015 11:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) i agree. this could be dr.maxis trying to stop her from going to far. it might be geresh because he does say that she is coming hinting that they are in the same place. while i am typing i just want to add that in the call of the dead radios edward say he was experimenting on her. i think that this might be the reason why she can controls the zombies.something may of went wrong or this was a side affect but this is just something i wanted to say. p.s anyone know what sam means when she says come find me in ascension . because if the thing that freed geresh and sam was overloaded with 115 is it possible that the original characters went to the same place as sam? meaning that she would be in call of the dead? the zombies cant infect others so could she of taken over romero and control him when he goes crazy?anyone else think this? If you believe that Sam didn't die in Der Riese, and can magically control the zombies, then why don't you believe that zombies can infect people? Maxis and Sam are dead because when your locked in a room with a Hellhound and no weapons, you die. More importantly, where do we have proof that she survived? Also, Sam did not invent the Pack-A-Punch machine, Perk-A-Colas or the Mystery Box or provide them for the original cast. Also, its not confirmed that Sam is the girl mentioned in the Kassimir Mechanism, its just 'generally accepted' by most members of this wiki. Aswell as this, Zombies came before Sam's death, so why would they just make her their leader anyway? Oh, and Dempsey is most likely reffering to the deaths of the Maxis family. As if Sam had not come in, Maxis wouldn't of stayed in the room and thus would not have died. The deaths of them lead to the Zombie outbreak, and the Zombie series. The confirmed Sam's role in the storyline is this: Samantha Maxis is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis, a member of Group 935. As Maxis was distracted by Sophia, Richtofen began to despise the Maxis family and plotted to kill them for not mass producing the Wunderwaffe DG-2. At an undetermined time before the events of Nacht der Untoten, Maxis took Samantha's dog (Fluffy) and put her in the teleporter. Instead of dying, Fluffy became a Hellhound. Samantha came rushing into the room asking where was Fluffy, and Richtofen closed and locked the door behind them. Fluffy attacked the two, and mauled and killed them. The Original Cast teleport to the future, and find Sam had a bedroom in the theater for when Maxis presented his new inventions to the Nazis. Her many teddy bears remain wherever she and her father went on Group 935 duties. The speculated role of Sam in the storyline: Sam is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis and Sophia. When Richtofen tried to murder Maxis and Sam, Fluffy somehow killed them and the two became supernatural beings. For some bizarre reason, Sam took control of the Zombies and became the being known as the Demonic Announcer. She follows the group to the future (somehow), and harrases them. She then managed to get to Ascension (again, somehow) and drove a Russian called Yuri to insanity and forced him to create the Gersch Device. However when the device activated, Sam was sucked in and trapped in the Kasimir Mechanism and began to hunt down Gersch. The Original Cast freed Gersch and Sam escaped too, telling them to 'come find her'. Sam then brought the Zombies to Call of the Dead, infected George and trapped the original cast in the room. They were rescued and sent to Paradise, where most likely Sam is too. there is no part in the radio that indicates that they died. If you listen samantha says, "daddy Im scared" then richtofen activates the teleporter. As for the power ups, it may be possible she was traumitized, she witnessed horrible and brutal things at Der Reise you honestly think she wasn't traumitazed? So including the teleport she may have developed things like multipple personality disorder. Like when she switches to demonic voice and smites the player with zombies, or becomes nice and gives them power ups. and post traumatic stress disorder leading to her cold heartedness. Plus in a radio on Call Of The Dead it says that Richtofen conducted 115 based expirements on Samantha leading to her survival. With the combination of the expirements and the teleport she developed cartain phsycokinetic abilities (etc. summoning hell hounds and controlling the zombies, and speaking to the players as a announcer). And like the hell hounds she developed the (rarily used) ability to teleport as long as theres enough 115 in the area. Going from map to map and to assist in revenge on Richtofen. Samantha's Role in the Storyline It appears as if Samantha's presence in the Nazi Zombie storyline is 90% speculation which has been taken as fact on the articles. Can anyone tell me why everyone thinks she's involved with everything that goes on in the Nazi Zombie world even though she presumably doesn't know much about zombies in general?. Like how would she know how to get to the Soviet Cosmodrone and how does she know Yuri at all? --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 21:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) right i strongly agree it make more sence if it maxis getting back at edward for killing him and samanthas not part of ti But what if the non-demonic side of Samantha is trying to help the characters kill the demonic side. The Zombies, Hellhounds, and Monkeys are just her minions. They see all the characters as Sam and try to attack them except for monkeys, (who go for the Perk Machines unless they see you). You've just said speculation. Which was my whole point. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 17:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Samantha's FULL name? It is quite possible that Samantha Maxis' full name is Samantha Emilia Abigail Maxis. I found evidence of this in Kino der Toten. When you start out, go through the upstairs door first. Keep going through that route. When you reach the room with the Stakeout and the MP-40, open the door to the dressing room. Up and to the right of the MP5K drawing, there should be a writing (in the same "chalky" texture as the gun drawings and the "ascend from darkness/help/beware of the 6" messages) that says "Samantha Emilia Abigail" with hearts drawn around it. This obviously denotes that a girl wrote her First and Middle names. Hence, Samantha Emilia Abigail Maxis. Zombie Inquisitor 19:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oi, one of the radios (One beneath the garage door behind the lighthouse) in the new Call of the Dead maps has Richtofen talking about how he is about to experiment on poor Samantha! More to come I guess... the best villan samantha maxis is arguably the best villan in cod history And yet she doesn't do anything nor makes an appearence outside of radios. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 10:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Lustig, wie manche Dinge funktionieren.Blahmarrow 13:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC)